1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to retractable latching apparatus, and more specifically to a rotating, latching apparatus for mechanically coupling a device to a rotating member, but only when the rotating member is latched to a base member.
2. Background Art
Cellular phones are becoming more and more popular. Studies show that over 130 million people use cellular phones in the United States alone. Cellular phones provide a convenient way to stay in touch with friends, family and business colleagues. As technology has made the phones smaller and smaller, they can often be carried in a shirt pocket when not in use.
When a user is in an automobile, however, the small size and unique shape of today's cellular phones can be problematic. To begin, many cities and municipalities have recently passed ordinances restricting the use of cellular telephones while driving. For example, §588.03 of Westchester County, New York states, “No person shall utilize a cellular phone while operating a motor vehicle on any public street or public highway within the County of Westchester.” Such laws generally include exceptions for cellular telephones equipped with “hands-free” devices. The Westchester code, for instance, states, “this law shall not be construed to prohibit a person operating a motor vehicle from utilizing a cellular phone equipped with a hands-free device.”
These hands free devices sometimes take the form of an earpiece with a wire that runs to the phone, and other times take the form of a speakerphone. In either event, when using a hands-free device, the user does not hold the phone in his hand while talking. What then is the user supposed to do with the phone?
Quite often the user simply places the phone in the passenger's seat. The problem with this solution is that when the user takes a quick curve or stops suddenly, the phone can become a projectile and go flying off the seat. The user then must wait until the car is stopped to find the phone that has fallen off the seat.
In response to this issue, manufacturers of cellular accessories have developed different types of phone mounting devices. One example, as advertised on late night television, is a unit that includes sticker that attaches to the dash of the car. The unit has cantilever arms that “snap” onto the phone. In this fashion, the phone is held in a fixed position in the car.
The problem with this solution is two-fold: First, the sticker material is unattractive and can damage the dash. People who are meticulous about keeping their cars clean often do not want to attach sticker-type devices to their dashboards. Further, should they ever decide to remove the sticker, it often leaves a gummy residue on the dash.
Second, car manufacturers prefer a more ergonomic solution. When someone buys a new car, they prefer options that are designed with the user in mind. They generally are not ready to accept things that “stick” to the interior of the car.
There is thus a need for an improved means to latch portable devices, like cellular phones, to a fixed surface, like the interior of a car.